Earthly Adventures
by Ashflamer
Summary: Yuuri and the gang visits Earth again. What! Wolfram's a waitress? Gunter's a model? Gwendal's a racer? read on to find more.


Author's Note: This is my First Fanfic. Constructive criticisms are welcome but flames will be used for our camping trip tomorrow. Please read and review.

Warning: Hints of Yuuram and Gwennisina. Others are pretty much friends.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maou and the characters.

* * *

**Earthly Adventures**

**Chapter 1**

It was summer once again. Birds are singing, signaling a good day to come. Of course summer means vacation and fun to most people except for Wolfram. For him, it means his fiancé must return to Earth to spend time with his family. Their daughter, Greta, also planned to go to her homeland in Zoracia to visit her town folks. Such a lonely summer indeed.

"Wolfram," Yuuri shook him out of his thoughts, "What's your decision?"

"Huh?"

"Mou. Wolf. Weren't you listening? I asked if you want to spend summer on Earth."

"Really? Who's coming?" Wolfram asked.

"Hm. Lets see. There's Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter, Yozak, Annisina, Greta, and me. So, wanna come?

"Gwendal and Greta? I thought Greta will go to Zoracia. Anyway, who will run the kingdom if big brother and Gunter will come? Although peace is prominent, that doesn't mean that nothing bad will happen when we're gone." Wolfram said in one breath.

"Don't worry Wolf. Using Annisina's Alarm-me-when-danger-is-near-kun, we will be alerted whenever something will happen. And Murata said that I can transport us back to Shinou's Temple without the help of Shinou," Yuuri told him, "For the mean time, Celie- sama will take over."

"But",

"No more buts, Wolf. Are you coming or not?"

Hearing his fiancé's impatient voice, Wolf agreed and started to pack as Yuuri informed him that they will be staying there for a month. Yuuri also told him that Shinou will make the time in Shin Makoku as slow as he can so that they will be able to enjoy their time in Earth without worrying on how much time has passed.

* * *

_**Near the Shinou Temple**_

"Bocchan! We're over here!"

"Yozak! Wait up!" Yuuri whined, "These bags are heavy you know."

Knowing that Yuuri is referring to Wolfram's pack, Yozak and the others decided to wait while Gunter is dramatically saying, "Ah, heika. If I can only be the one who carries all your burdens! HEIKA!!"

Ignoring Gunter's drama, Yozak continued, "Captain, your brother really packed this time while you only took your sword and a set of clothes. Now that's what I call opposites."

Conrad just smiled and replied,"I don't think all that's in Wolfram's pack is his."

"What do you mean by that taicho?"

"You'll know soon, Yozak."

After 5 minutes, the group headed inside the temple. There, they were greeted by the Great Sage, Murata Ken and the High Priestess, Ulrike.

"Shibuya, what took you so long?" Murata inquired while trying not to laugh at the bags the Maou is carrying. "Did you pack everything you need?"

Yuuri, catching Murata's smile, glared at him. "This is not is mine. Its Wolfram's."

"Oh, so you're acting husband and wife now huh. Interesting. Von Beilifield- kyo, what things did you pack?"

Blushing, Wolfram looked down and stuttered, "Yuuri's mother's gift to me and.."

"Gift? Ah, don't tell me its that frilly pink negligee!" Whatever Wolfram's next word were cutoff by Yuuri's scream. "Why did you bring it? Now, mom, dad, and Shori will tease me about it."

"Because, I can't sleep in other garments except for it." Now, Wolfram's looked like a tomato.

Deciding to save his brother from further embarrassment, Conrad interrupted, "Geika, isn't it already time for us to go?"

"Oh yeah. Lets get moving then" The sage led them to the inner chamber.

"Ulrike, can you send us with our clothes on this time?" Gwendal said, speaking for the first time.

"Eh, why?

"Um, you know. There are girls coming with us now" He pointed out while looking at Annisina and Greta."

Ulrike, catching the meaning agreed.

After the preparations have been done, the eight went into their assigned places.

"Yuuri," a timid voice called out, "I'm scared."

"It's all right, Greta. I'm here"

"Don't forget about me too." Wolfram piped out.

"Ok but can you please hold my hand, Papa Wolfram, Daddy Yuuri?"

Wolfram and Yuuri looked at each other and mentally agreed. "Ok Greta" Wolfram said, taking Greta's left while Yuuri held her right.

"Are you ready to go?" Ulrike said as she signaled the other priestesses to start chanting the spell.

A series of yes was heard and in a moment, eight of them had gone to Earth.

* * *

Author's note: Time in the Demon Realm or Shin Makoku flows faster than of that in Earth. A week in Earth means almost 2 months in Shin Makoku.


End file.
